The Hand that Feeds
by Fanwoman
Summary: A mission goes awry, and Hinata must save the day with the help of Akamaru. Along the way she learns a lot more about the Inuzukas and even a bit about herself. This might be T, not M, but I prefer to err on the side of caution.


SPOILERS: Through the first year of Shippūden

NOTES: This came out of the blue and depends on Akamaru being able to speak when mature—like Kuromaru and Pakkun— though that does not yet seem to be the case in the story. So please, overlook that detail. If you do, you should have a fun little read.

DISCLAIMERS: I don't own _Naruto_.

* * *

THE HAND THAT FEEDS

There was no warning. As the explosion blossomed in front of her and enveloped her team leader, Hinata instinctively activated her Byakugan, the special vision of her clan, to follow Kiba's trajectory and find other traps that might have been hidden in the forest. They were supposed to be half a day's travel from their targeted area. How had they stumbled across traps so soon? Knowing smoke limited Akamaru's sense of sight and smell, she snapped her fingers so Kiba's animal partner could follow her safely and silently thanked providence that the great dog had been bringing up the rear and not caught in the explosion with his master.

Despite the situation and her pounding pulse, she remained calm and focused—there was no time for fear or panic. Carefully she wove her way past other explosive seals to where Kiba lay slumped against a tree. She could see that his chakra was still flowing normally, for the most part. Although a few junctures along the left side of his head seemed blocked, there was nothing to cause her undue concern. Returning her vision to normal, she examined him as best she could. His clothes were tattered with some singeing along the left side. There was no indication the trap had contained shrapnel other than the bits of tree it had been attached to. He was breathing normally, and no limbs were out of place. There was a huge welt on the back of his head, though, along with some burned hair and skin.

"Concussion?" Akamaru sniffed at his partner's face.

"Seems to be." Hinata took off her jacket. Pulling the spool of tripwire from her hip pack, she cut off two lengths and used a transformation jutsu to turn the wires into cords. "Did you…?" Normally Kiba and Akamaru could sense the presence of other people and their traps, even when the scent was old.

"I smelled nothing."

It made her wonder again at the trap they'd stumbled into, but more immediate concerns needed her attention. Reactivating her Byakugan, she pushed her senses to the limit. There were six people, two sets of three, approaching from the north and east, but they were still several kilometers away. To the west was a river. They could use it to elude their pursuers. She had no desire to test her skills against six unknown enemies while protecting a wounded teammate. If her third team member was there, she had no doubt he would agree with her decision; Shino always preferred caution and stealth to direct conflict.

Turning off her special vision, she flipped her jacket upside-down, slid a cord through the sleeves, and slipped it around Kiba. She tucked his feet into her hood and tied the cord ends together over his right shoulder. Zipping it up as best she could with him tucked inside, she used the other cord to loosely stitch her jacket shut. It was awkward, but she didn't want to carry him on her back with his limbs flopping about—she'd need her concentration to spot other traps and pursuers.

"Give me a Soldier Pill and I can carry you faster," suggested Akamaru. The highly concentrated vitamin supplement not only amplified the great dog's strength, speed, and agility but also turned his fur red, hence his name.

It was enough that she would be riding Kiba's dog; Kiba alone fed Akamaru. Besides, red was the most noticeable color to human eyes. In battle, that was fine, but when evading pursuit, even a few shed hairs might lead the enemy to them. "I'd rather not, so long as you don't need it to carry both of us. Best to keep that in reserve in case we have to fight later."

Akamaru knelt beside her as she struggled for a good grip on Kiba. Then she gingerly stepped across the shoulders of the big dog.

"Back a little." Akamaru crawled under her so she was no longer over his shoulders. "Grip with your knees," he advised.

Given the situation, there was no room for her shy, reserved nature, yet the warmth and strength of the body beneath her made her blush. Ninja didn't usually rely on animals for personal transportation, and she was far too young to need intimate medical exams. This was a new experience for her, one that made her exceedingly uncomfortable.

"Back the way we came?" Akamaru snapped her out of her reverie.

"Only until we're free from the traps. There's a river…"

The big dog's head turned west as he stood. "Tell me where to go."

Their progress was slow at first. It was difficult for Hinata to use her Byakugan and instruct Akamaru where to go while carrying Kiba and keeping her grip on the dog. Once they were clear of the field of traps, she let him choose the path to the river while she searched for pursuers. They were closer but not enough to be a threat.

When they reached the river, she instructed Akamaru to leap across. They made several false trails, all ending in traps, then carefully backtracked to the river.

"Can you help me walk on water?"

It was a part of her plan she hadn't considered. Kiba had trained for years to master the ability to share chakra with his dog, let alone control it enough so Akamaru could walk on water. Was it even possible for someone else to do it? They could swim, but a dry dog was pungent enough. If their pursuers tracked by scent, following a wet dog would be easy.

"Let's find out."

Hinata drew a deep breath and concentrated, focusing her Byakugan on the animal beneath her. The first problem was how to transfer power. Hands and feet were the usual methods, but she needed her hands to hold Kiba. Try as she might, she couldn't figure a way to use her feet, so she tried her knees. Once she got the knack of it, it wasn't too hard to both grip Akamaru and share chakra with him.

The big dog shivered beneath her.

"What's wrong?"

Akamaru shook his head, though whether to dismiss her concern or for some other reason, she couldn't be sure. All he said was, "Your chakra is different from that of the Inuzuka."

So she was not the only one who had to push the boundaries of comfort.

Having worked hard to master precision use of chakra, it wasn't long before Hinata was able to concentrate it through the bottoms of Akamaru's feet. He seemed to sense her success and took a tentative step onto the water. His paw remained safely on the surface. With a little huff of triumph, Akamaru strode backward into the middle of the river and faced south, toward home.

"No!" She covered her mouth, surprised at her outburst, nearly losing her grip of Kiba. "We can't leave Shino without backup, and they will expect us to retreat. There are several tributaries to the north. It will take them a long time to search each one. North is the best choice."

She could feel more than hear Akamaru's growl, but the big dog reversed direction.

"I'm afraid you'll have to walk." Shutting off her Byakugan, Hinata began to sense the strain of relying so heavily on her clan's Bloodline Limit. "I don't know if I can manage this with you running."

They slowly made their way up the river. Once they were far enough away that she could no longer sense pursuit with her Byakugan, she had them pause to quench their thirst and rest. It was odd, sitting astride the big dog in the middle of the river, trying to fill her water skin without getting off or spilling it all over. But the murmur of the river, the whisper of the breeze, and the warmth of the sun were pleasant, though the sounds would also make it difficult to hear the activation of a trap from that distance. It would be a lovely day if they weren't in danger.

Hinata tipped her water skin to give Kiba a few sips and was gratified to see him swallow. Her gaze caught the motion of his Adam's apple, and she felt a sudden wave of self-consciousness. All ninja had their own personal boundaries, but her original team had had extra space. Not only was Shino all but untouchable with respect to the bugs he hosted in return for their power, but the members of Master Kurenai's team also were careful to give Hinata the space she needed. They accepted and accommodated each other, supporting one another with words and deeds rather than touch or physical closeness. Although she knew people swallowed hundreds of times a day, she could not recall ever having seen a man's throat as he swallowed, least of all so close. It was somehow too personal, but underneath her unease there was a thrill of relief that Kiba was well enough to drink.

"What is it?" Akamaru turned his head to look at her.

Had he sensed her discomfort? Was she blushing? "Nothing." She smiled. "Kiba's drinking."

With a nod, Akamaru started heading upstream again. The lurch into motion caused Kiba's head to slide off her arm and against her neck. Hinata nearly yelped when she felt something warm and wet slide across her cheek.

Akamaru froze, the sudden tension in him palpable as his hind feet started slipping beneath the water. "What happened?"

"Ki-Kiba…" She had to concentrate to return the balance of chakra and lower her voice from a startled squeak, but it was difficult with Kiba nuzzling her neck. "Kiba…licked me."

The big dog relaxed and started back up the river. "He seeks reassurance. Comfort him."

It sounded so simple, but she didn't know the first thing about that kind of comfort. Hinata had lived in wealth, never having to worry about mundane concerns such as food, clothing, or shelter. But ninja were seldom coddled, even as children, and as the heir of her clan, she had not been raised with reassurances, only expectations. What must it be like to always be with another, the way Kiba and Akamaru were? They were both so comfortable with each other. It must be wonderful to know you're never alone.

"Pat his head." It was though Akamaru could read her thoughts. "And his shoulder. Tell him it will be all right."

"Maybe I should try to put my ointment on him?" It was at the bottom of her backpack and would be difficult to get out while riding a dog and carrying an unconscious man.

"That is not what he needs right now. Besides, it smells too much."

She did as instructed, trying to put as much confidence into her voice as she could. Soon Kiba settled back against her arm, but she could still feel his saliva drying on her cheek.

"Why did he…?"

"Even asleep, our senses are working. Just as certain sounds can soothe or alarm a sleeper, so too can scents," Akamaru explained. "He can smell you are near and wants to know if everything is all right, if you are all right."

The thought of it caused a welling of warmth inside her. It may have been an uncomfortable gesture to endure, but the sentiment behind it was endearing. That she could give someone else comfort, that someone else _needed_ that of her, was also a rather heady notion. All three members of Team 8 had special sensory abilities and formidable attacks, so she always felt a little like backup despite her powers—part of the team, but not one that stood out or was essential. After all, she didn't get special assignments like Shino often did. But just then, she was completely crucial.

Despite the flush of happiness, a niggling detail wormed itself to the front of her mind. "But…would he have licked Shino?"

Akamaru made an amused huff. "Not a chance."

"Then why…?"

"You are female and he loves you."

The words were so matter-of-fact that it took a moment to process. All four of Akamaru's paws began sinking below the surface.

"Hinata…" the dog growled.

Hastily she reestablished balance, and Akamaru shook out each paw with an air of disgust. "In the Inuzuka clan, human females are currently dominant, so it is natural for Kiba to find the presence of females reassuring. That is one of the reasons he was assigned to Master Kurenai."

It had never occurred to Hinata why, given Kiba's desire to dominate every other male ninja of their generation, he had had no problems with a woman for his instructor. But Akamaru had also said…

"So Kiba l-loves me?" It was a novel concept. She was used to being overshadowed by others, both as a ninja and a woman. But even so, she had never noticed any indication…

"My emotions are not the same as human emotions, so I cannot always express myself well to those outside the clan." Akamaru paused to scratch his belly, nearly unseating Hinata. "We are loyal to those we care for and fight with. Our feelings are stronger and deeper than the duty and companionship of other ninja, but they are not the same as what you feel for Naruto. That is reserved for our mates."

"Mates?" Hinata could feel her cheeks turn pink. She had never heard so much as a whisper that Kiba was involved with anyone. "You and Kiba have…?"

Akamaru laughed. "We have not earned the right. The Inuzuka are few because breeding is a privilege that must be earned. But our loyalty to each other makes up for our small numbers. There is no drawn-out infighting or enmity like you see in clans such as yours, and no child is unwanted or neglected. Every member of the clan has a place and is cherished, no matter how strong or weak."

From what Hinata had heard, Kiba's upbringing had been harsh compared to the material comforts she had enjoyed growing up, so it had never occurred to her to think of his clan as loving. Yet here he was, unconsciously seeking the comfort of his clan, expecting it.

"So he's not interested in me as a…?"

"I doubt he has even thought about it." Akamaru moved his head and shoulders in his equivalent of a shrug. "We are too far away from the privilege to consider the possibility. Of course, lust is another matter."

This time Akamaru seemed prepared for her lapse in concentration, for he leapt to a rock before he could sink into the river.

"S-so Ki-Kiba…?"

The dog laughed so hard it caused him to shake. "We are young, healthy males. It is in our nature." Akamaru turned his head to wink at her. "But you are not in season at the moment."

Hinata's face raced past pink to bright red. She could feel her cheeks burning and was glad there was no one to overhear their conversation. It reminded her that she hadn't scanned for pursuers for a bit, so she activated her Byakugan.

Akamaru was suddenly all business again. "What is it?"

"Three of them are taking the river this way." Scanning ahead, she saw they were close to the first fork in the river. "We're almost to a tributary. When we get there, take the eastern one."

"_Toward_ the target area?"

"It remains the least likely choice. They've already split their group once, and there are more forks in the river to come." She consciously patted Akamaru's shoulder to reassure him. "Perhaps we'll get lucky and avoid them all."

After three forks in the river, always choosing the easternmost, they came across a rocky outcropping and used it to enter the woods. Making sure they had lost their pursuit, Hinata rearranged Kiba and her jacket so she could carry her teammate on her back and get off Akamaru. There was little chance she would successfully carry Kiba by tree branch while riding the big dog. The weight and warmth of Kiba against her, his hot breath across her ear, taunted the modest girl in her, but she was almost too tired to care at that point.

Akamaru spotted a thick copse of young trees that would shield them well from spying eyes. With relief, Hinata landed beside the big dog, nearly stumbling into him. Akamaru laid along one wall of trees and shrubs. "Put him against me. It will make him feel safe."

It was a relief to set Kiba against his dog and slump beside him, but Hinata allowed herself only a sip of water and a moment's rest. Soon she was digging into her backpack to find clean cloths and bandages as well as her family's special ointment. Removing Kiba's headband, she carefully patted his face and head clean and searched him for other wounds, making sure she hadn't missed any broken bones in her initial, hasty exam.

Once his wounds were clean, she gently smoothed ointment on them. Fortunately none were in private spots, but as she leaned close to spread the salve across the burn on his scalp and unblock the chakra flow there, Kiba surprised her again.

Repressing a gasp, she pulled away. "He bit me." She was torn between hurt and mortification. A lick was bad enough, but a bite?

The big dog turned his attention from the woods to her. "Where?"

"Along my jaw." With tentative fingers, she touched her face, feeling the telltale sting Kiba's teeth had left behind.

"He is hungry." After a gurgle and a hack, Akamaru spit up a blob of half-digested something onto a paw. "Feed him."

"What?"

The big dog gestured with his head. "Feed him."

"I could give him some of our rations."

As she reached for her backpack, Akamaru thwacked his tail against the ground with impatience. "He feeds me and, when necessary, I feed him. Just give it to him."

After wiping the medicine from her hands, she gingerly picked up a morsel with a finger and thumb and brought it to Kiba's mouth. He swallowed it eagerly. The regurgitated meal was hot and slimy, but it didn't smell half as badly as she'd thought it would. She just wished Kiba would wake up so she could stop. Feeding another person was such an intimate act, even if the other person was wounded.

He soon became overeager and nicked her finger. As soon as the blood began to flow, he clamped down, his lips closing while his tongue lapped at the tiny wound.

Having learned better, she didn't try pulling away this time, but there was a sensual quality to it that sent a shiver down her spine and a blush to her cheeks. Just as she thought she would expire from embarrassment, an unexpected joy filled her, nearly bringing tears to her eyes.

As a child, she had once held her infant sister, who had grabbed Hinata's fingers to chew and suckle them. It was one of the most poignant and happy memories of her childhood, and despite the hard lines of the face in front of her and the feeling of sharp teeth, she couldn't help being reminded of that moment. It was a sign of vitality, the will to live.

With a snap, Kiba's eyes opened. He blinked twice and turned his sharp gaze to her. "You're awake." The whispered words didn't begin to convey her feelings, but she had never been good at that. While the flood of relief nearly made her cry, it didn't stop the smile that spread across her face. "I'm so glad."

* * *

Kiba's semiconscious mind knew all was not well. But he could smell Akamaru and Hinata, and neither of them smelled of fear, just sweat. There was also a refined, unnatural odor he couldn't quite place. Akamaru's fur prickled his neck; his partner's fast, steady pulse beat against his back. So there was no sense of urgency, no need to fight his way to consciousness. There was also food and the bitter tang of Akamaru's bile…and blood. As he instinctively cleaned the wound, he recognized the blood was neither his nor Akamaru's. Investigating further with his tongue, he began to realize the blood was coming from a dainty, uncalloused finger, which meant…

His eyes opened to trees and an almost cloudless sky. It took a moment to adjust to the light, then he turned his gaze to the young woman beside him. She was blushing furiously and seemed to be near tears, but she was smiling brightly. More specifically, she was smiling _at him_. It was a confusing way to wake up. Hinata could blush at the drop of a hat, but she wasn't a crybaby. And such a smile was rare—it nearly made him blush in return.

Swallowing, he noticed he was holding something in his teeth and unconsciously licked it. A split second later, he became cognizant of what it was.

"Why is your finger in my mouth?" It was not in his nature to apologize.

"Um…I…"

"I told her to feed you." Akamaru's tone suggested it was obvious.

Kiba's gaze remained locked on hers. "Did he also tell you not to use chopsticks?"

As she shook her head mutely, he ran his tongue along her finger again, causing her blush to deepen and her smile to falter. He had no reservations about teasing Hinata, but this was pushing it. Maybe it was the taste of the blood in his mouth or the dawning knowledge that he might, just possibly, be able to affect her the way a man affected a woman.

"What are you doing to Hinata?" The quiet menace in the question was like a splash of cold water.

Kiba hastily let go of Hinata's finger as they both turned to find Shino hanging upside-down from a nearby tree branch.

"Shino," murmured Hinata happily, as though nothing untoward had happened. "You got to us so quickly."

It was always difficult to tell where Shino's gaze was behind his dark glasses, but Kiba could sense it was squarely on him. "I was on my way back when I heard the explosion." Dropping to the ground, he approached them. "The river winds made it difficult to follow your tracker bugs, but once I realized you were heading toward our rendezvous, I crossed the river and picked up the scent." Extending his right hand, a tiny bug slipped out of his voluminous sleeve and took off from his finger to land on Kiba's arm. Apparently the previous one had died. "I'm glad to see you're all safe." The dark look he gave Kiba seemed to belie his words.

"You were on your way back?"

Hinata had turned her full attention to Shino; the loss of her undivided attention was a bit of a letdown.

At last Shino shifted his focus from Kiba. "Our target is dead. It seems someone else got to him first."

"That must be who set the trap we triggered," concluded Hinata as she dabbed salve on her finger and wrapped it.

Shino knelt beside her, as close to a comforting gesture as the bug master offered. "You seem fatigued, Hinata."

Kiba looked at her more closely. Shino was right. How had he only just noticed it himself?

"She has been using her Byakugan almost constantly for hours to save our hides," explained Akamaru.

That just made Kiba feel guilty and lame on top of feeling like a heel.

"Kiba had a concussion, so I…"

"But Hinata, you seem near tears," observed Shino, returning his disapproving gaze to Kiba.

She surprised them all by laughing. "When I was feeding him, I was reminded of my sister when she was a baby. It was a happy time."

If Shino's threatening pall wasn't enough to kill any trace of a young man's libido, having a girl laugh and compare you to a baby definitely did it. Kiba shook his head; Hinata could be as much of a mystery as Shino at times.

"Well, if our target has been eliminated, I guess that means we can head back." Kiba stuffed down the rest of the meal Akamaru had provided and grabbed his headband. Standing up, he nearly fell over, but Hinata and Shino were there to catch him. "Anyone object to a slow stroll home?" They might not always understand each other, but despite their differences, they got along well. Kiba firmly believed it was the secret to their success.


End file.
